Frodo, The Ring, and Me
by legolas-lover-baby
Summary: Gwevyan is a girl who doesn't want to settle down just yet. When she runs away from family she meets a certain hobbit and ring. She may be in over her head with adventure. Please R/R. Chapter 3 is up. Yeah!
1. The Escape

Frodo, the Ring, and Me  
Chapter 1  
  
The Escape  
  
Gwevyan ran, jumped, ducked, and even waded. Anything to get away from her father's guards. No matter where  
  
she went, she could still hear them. There had to be a way out. There had to be a way to freedom. Just where could it  
  
be?  
  
Gwevyan and her family lived in a little hobbit village right outside of the Shire. She had visited there many  
  
times. She had just turned 29 and her father expected her to marry. But she was not like that. There were  
  
places to travel to. Challenges not met. She couldn't marry now. Not now.  
  
Gwevyan thought of this as she ran. " No." she thought. " I will not be a prisoner in my own life." This thought  
  
encouraged her to run even faster. She was heading down a hill toward Hobbiton so her speed was gathering  
  
but there were so many trees to dodge. She thought she had finally outrun the guards when she tripped and  
  
rolling down the hill she landed facedown on a dirt road.  
  
She lifted her head with a mouthful of dust. She had landed on her favorite road that led through the  
  
countryside. It was beautiful out here. All you could see were fields and hobbit-holes. The people seemed so  
  
friendly out here. It was so peaceful that she forgot her worries for a minute. But they soon came back to her.  
  
she looked for a way out but could not find one.  
  
All hope was lost until she spotted a cart that had stopped about ten yards in front of her. Driving the cart  
  
was an older gentleman dressed in nothing but gray. He was talking to a young hobbit on the bank. She snuck  
  
into the bushes beside the road to get a better look at this cart. She examined it while making sure no one  
  
could see her. There were fireworks in the back but no cover over top. Then she spotted her invitation out of  
  
here. On the bottom of the cart were two boards. She could lay on them and never be noticed. Oh if only the  
  
hobbit standing there wasn't able to see her.  
  
As if they heard her thoughts the hobbit jumped onto the cart and hugged the human. This was her chance.  
  
She jumped under the cart and hung on. Just in time too. The guards ran by without even looking at the cart  
  
which was now moving. Finally Gwevyan had escaped.  
  
Well what do you think? Please R/R. Next chapters coming soon. I need to update some more stories. I  
  
promise to hurry. 


	2. Welcome to the Shire

Chapter 2 Welcome to the Shire  
  
Gwvyan had been laying under the cart for about 5 minutes now. She still couldn't believe that she had gotten away with  
  
her plan. She couldn't help listening to the conversation above her. The two were talking about an Uncle Bilbo and a 111th  
  
birthday party. " I might as well check it out while I'm here." She thought to herself. She sometimes took glances out to the side.  
  
Every now and then she saw hobbits playing, eating, or planting. She saw two hobbits both with curly hair running with some  
  
cabbages and carrots. But everywhere she looked there were party decorations. Banners, flags, tables, jugs full of ale, tents, and  
  
fireworks. Then something the hobbit above her said caught her ear.  
  
" Half the Shires been invited, and the other half is coming without an invitation." Said the hobbit.  
  
" Half the Shire." She mumbled to herself. If half the Shire were there the guards would have an impossible task of finding  
  
her. Suddenly she decided to follow the hobbit to find out as much as she could. She had heard the older gentleman call him  
  
Frodo Baggins. She would pretend she'd heard of him or something.  
  
All of the sudden all these children started running after the cart shouting, " Gandalf, Gandalf."  
  
" Hmmm. why does that name sound so familiar?" she wondered.  
  
Then something happened that she didn't expect. Some of the fireworks in the cart went off to form sparkly curly cues in  
  
the air. She had almost lost her balance. If she had her plan would have been unmasked. All of the sudden the hobbit jumped  
  
out of the cart. This was her chance. She rolled out of the cart and followed the hobbit cautiously. When she was sure she had  
  
not been seen she ran up the hill in hot pursuit of the hobbit. Just when she thought he couldn't hear her he turned around and  
  
smiled at her.  
  
" If I didn't know any better miss," he said. " I'd say you were following me."  
  
Gwevyan blushed. So he had known she had been following him the whole time. She opened her mouth to speak but  
  
couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
The hobbit as if he sensed this tried to start a conversation. " May I ask this maidens name?" he said.  
  
Gwevyan's heart suddenly stopped. If she told him her real name talk might get around and she would be discovered. She  
  
said the first name that came to mind. " My name is Mudruffer. Gwevyan Mudruffer." She mumbled.  
  
" Well Miss Mudruffer." He said. " My name is Frodo Baggins and welcome to the Shire. 


End file.
